


Fantasizing

by snarechan



Category: Transformers, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Crush, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all want a piece of him, but they will agree on one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasizing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devilish Kurumi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Devilish+Kurumi).



> This was a birthday gift for Kurumi, who requested Blitzwing(s?)/Lockdown for the occasion. I recently overhauled this short story because I was no longer pleased by my interpretation of the character. Hopefully it reads a little bit better!

A part of him - an _angry_ part of him - wasn’t very fond of Lockdown, although he couldn’t say why. Maybe it was just in his nature to hate everything, but really, in this instance, he knew he must have a reason. There was just something about Lockdown that sizzled his last nerve to the blowing point – possibly because the bounty hunter acted so flippant about the most important of things or that it wasn’t right for someone to be better than him. That could very well be it…

 _Or maybe, you’re just upset that he doesn’t want to bother with you unless-_

Blitzwing, feeling conflicted, tried to viciously silence such calm reasoning, but such a side of him persisted.

 _In the time we were in business with Lockdown, he showed no interested in a hothead, so surely he prefers a more cool individual-_

For the second time, his divided train of thoughts were interrupted, though he was accustomed to such an occurrence. However, in this instance, his musings were that of a happy sigh.

 _He’s soooooo dreamy._

That settled things, if only momentarily.

-Fin-


End file.
